Suddenly
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: summery inside. MY FIRST TROYPAY! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning America

**Author's Note: **This is a songfic to Ashley Tisdale's song "Suddenly". Sharpay Evans is a newly famous singer (think of it this way- like Miley Cyrus' fame. Really sudden no pun intended) and she's singing about being famous. It's a really good song. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea, nothing else.

Suddenly 

**By musiclover94**

Sharpay Evans was backstage on _Good Morning America_, about to perform her single on her new album. She was really nervous.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths…" she was mumbling to herself.

"Live in 10 seconds!" one of the backstage people said, running around like a madman. Sharpay's brown eyes widened.

"_Please don't let me mess up…" _she muttered quietly.

"Please welcome to the Good Morning America stage, Sharpay Evans, who will be singing, from her new self-titled album, "Suddenly".

"In 5,4,3,2,…" the backstage person said again. Sharpay was standing dead center and singing her song the best she could.

_Suddenly, I am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_  
And everyday, I try just to breathe  
I wanna show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

Suddenly, people know my name  
Suddenly, everything has changed  
Suddenly, I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain

She took the microphone out of the stand and moved around, walking in tempo, really feeling the beat.

_Suddenly, time feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in_

_  
Now, here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing, crazy world_

Suddenly, people know my name  
Suddenly, everything has changed  
Suddenly, I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

Suddenly, I am center stage  
Suddenly, I am not afraid  
Suddenly, I believe again  
In the blink of an eye, it's happening now

She started to notice some people were singing along. She smiled appreciatively at them and continued singing.

_As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say 'Love Me for Me', what's inside  
I'm gonna be 'Positive', not run away,_

'_So much for you'  
'This is life'_

Suddenly, I am center stage  
Suddenly, I am not afraid  
Suddenly, I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

She ended the song smiling to applause.

"Thank you so much. Love you!" she exclaimed to the audience. She walked off stage and went by the hosts to answer the usual questions, about her inspiration for the album songs and whatnot.

After the show was over, Sharpay walked out of the studio. She had no bodyguards or a limo or any star stuff because she just didn't need them and thought they were unnecessary. She walked on the crosswalk across the street from her car when an inattentive driver came speeding by. Sharpay started to run to the other side, but she was wearing 3 ½ inch heels and couldn't walk very well in them. The car was about three feet from her when a passerby pulled her to the side.

"Thank you so much. That freaked me out! Who are you? Not to sound rude," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"No problem, miss. I'm Troy Bolton." He said. He had brown, sort of wavy hair, gray eyes, and was wearing ripped-up jeans and a T-shirt: a pretty normal guy.

"Hi Troy, I'm Sharpay Evans." she said.

"Oh, my sister bought your album! Could I get your autograph for her?" he asked shyly.

"Sure! No problem." She said pulling out a pen and paper she always kept in her purse, just in case of a fan encounter.

"What's your sister's name," asked Sharpay.

""Danielle." he answered.

"To….Danielle…Bolton…here you go!" she said, handing Troy the paper. And something else, too. Her fans were her number one priority.

"Thanks! She'll love this." He said and walked away.

"Bye." She said, finally being able to walk to her car and drive home.

Troy went to his car and dropped the signed paper in the passenger seat. A small scrap piece of paper fell out. He opened it and it said…

Here's my number…

(insert fake phone number here)

(trust me-it's real!)

call me sometime!

Sharpay Evans

Troy smiled to himself and got out his phone and added her number. He would call her soon.

**Author's Note: **I thought this was pretty good, but that's just me. This is my first Troypay (wow, I _never _thought I would be writing that…) Please review! There will probably be more chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Calling!

**Author's Note: **The second chapter of Suddenly. Troy calls Sharpay! Please review! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and who put this on their story alert and/or favorite story! It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea, nothing else. 

Suddenly 

**Chapter 2: Calling!**

**By musiclover94**

Last Chapter… 

Troy went to his car and dropped the signed paper in the passenger seat. A small scrap piece of paper fell out. He opened it and it said…

Here's my number…

(insert fake phone number here)

(trust me-it's real!)

call me sometime!

Sharpay Evans

Troy smiled to himself and got out his phone and added her number. He would call her soon.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this…" Troy said to himself, pulling out his phone. He dialed Sharpay's number and waited for her voicemail to pick up. But it didn't.

"Hello?" said Sharpay.

"Hi, Sharpay, it's Troy Bolton, remember?" said Troy. _Wow, she actually picked up…_

"Oh, hi Troy!" she said happily.

"So, what's up?" asked Troy, not really knowing what to say to a celebrity.

"Well, I've had tons of interviews and stuff like that. Amazing what can happen in a day! Oh, and the near accident yesterday, no papas saw it. Thank goodness! So what's new with you?" she said.

"Well…not much, compared to your days," he said shyly.

"Oh, I have a gig today, want to come? I'll let you backstage!" she said.

"Sure! What time is it at?" Troy asked.

"2:30. See you there!" said Sharpay.

"See you." he said and hung up.

At 2:00, Troy drove to the station. At 2:30, the live broadcast began. The announcers announced Sharpay, and she began to sing…

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She got everything with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.

Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said…

Sharpay finished singing and went to the announcer people and answered their questions.

"Sharpay, do you have a love interest?" the announcer said.

"Yes, I do." She said, on live TV.

"Wait, what?!" Troy whispered to himself.

"Well, what's his name?" asked the reporter. There were at least five magazine reporters in the crowd, following their every word.

"Troy Bolton." she smiled. Troy suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The reporters were writing like mad in their notebooks.

"Well, you heard it here first! Sharpay Evans has a love interest!" the announcer said and then cut to a commercial. Sharpay went backstage and Troy followed her.

"Sharpay, what was that about?" asked Sharpay.

"What was what about?" asked Sharpay as if she honestly didn't know.

"When you said that I was your love insert!" Troy said desperately.

'Oh, that…" Sharpay said as if it were no big deal.

"Well, what about it?" asked Troy

"Well, it _is _true…" said Sharpay, pulling Troy into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note: ** Hehe, A cliffy! Tune in to chapter three, coming soon (probably Friday or over the weekend, because I have to go back to school tomorrow. But I'll update whenever I can!) Please leave a review! I appreciate each and every one of them! I am a hopeless romantic, so there is much more Troypay fluff to come!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date!

**Author's Note: **The third chapter of Suddenly. I was going to update over the weekend, but I found some free time. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Suddenly 

**Chapter 3: Date**

**By musiclover94**

Previously on Suddenly… 

"Well, it is true…" said Sharpay, pulling Troy into a passionate kiss

Troy broke it off abruptly.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" he asked, looking around.

"Kissing you, smarts," she laughed.

"Well, I know _that, _but what if a undercover reporter person saw it and is running to report it _right now!_" he hissed.

"Why wouldn't that be ok?" she asked.

"It would be all over America by tomorrow, that's why!" he said.

"Ok, ok, no more PDA. See you later, Troy." She said and walked away. Leaving Troy there, feeling worried.

When he got home, his phone rang. He picked it up, not checking the caller ID, because it was probably his best friend Chad or something.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said happily.

"Hi Sharpay. What are you calling about? Is it already in the papers?" he asked quickly.

"No, magazines can't publish that fast. And anyway, I was wondering about something." she said.

"Wondering about what?" he asked.

"Want to go out to dinner with me?" she said, cutting right to the chase.

"Somewhere off the trail where the paps can't find us, right?" he asked, "Then ok, sure. What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"At 5:30. And it will be somewhere off the trail, don't worry." she said, though she knew exactly where to go.

"Ok, see you then." he said and hung up and started getting ready.

At her apartment, Sharpay went to her closet. It was bigger than normal, since she was a celebrity and all. But it wasn't the size of a small house.

She pulled out a Hollister jacket and ripped-up jeans and a pink tank top. She pulled on black and silver flats and did her makeup.

"_Pretty good disguise_" she thought to herself. By then, Troy was there.

"Hi Sharpay!" he said.

"Hi Troyboy!" she said, using the nickname she had come up with for him.

"So, where are we going, exactly?' he asked.

"Well, you take a right there…and another right there…and two lefts there and there…yeah that's about it." she said programming it into his GPS.

"Ok" he said and started driving.

When they got there, they headed to a pizza place down the street. Troy, who had never been to the city much, didn't know what would happen.

And then it did.

A swarm of paparazzi flew at them like bees on a can of Coke. They all got clear shots of Troy and Sharpay, faces visible, and holding hands: perfect gossip material.

Troy and Sharpay ducked and dove into a side street.

"Think we lost them?" asked Troy after they had ran farther.

"Yeah, I think so." Sharpay smiled, glad that she didn't wear heels.

"Why are you smiling?" Troy asked, looking at her.

"Well, wasn't that fun!" she said.

"I guess. But what was that about?" he asked.

"The paparazzi. No big deal." She said, brushing some burrs off her jacket.

"But now that they have proof, it's going to be _everywhere!_" Troy said.

"No problem" Sharpay said. Troy rolled his eyes.

After they made sure no reporters were still lurking, Troy and Sharpay went into the pizza place and had lunch.

"Bye Troy!" Sharpay said when Troy dropped her off at her complex.

"Bye Shar" he said and drove off.

When he got home, he started his homework.

"Having a celebrity girlfriend is a lot harder than I thought." he mumbled to himself, diving into his math.

**Author's Note: **Not a very good ending, I know, but I was out of ideas. **I NEED IDEAS!!!!!! **Not for the next chapter much, but for chapters after that.

And I was going to have a longer _Previously on Suddenly… _thing, but the part I was going to put in got erased because I clicked 'Paste' instead of 'Copy'. And a picture of mayonnaise popped in from my Home Ec. report. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: Ok!

**Author's Note: **The fourth chapter of Suddenly! Please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything _but _the idea.

Suddenly 

**Chapter 4: Ok!**

Previously… 

"Bye Troy!" Sharpay said when Troy dropped her off at her complex.

"Bye Shar" he said and drove off.

When he got home, he started his homework.

"Having a celebrity girlfriend is a lot harder than I thought." he mumbled to himself, diving into his math.

Troy passed by a newspaper vendor on his way to school. He walked right past it, but then did a double take. He picked up a copy of Ok! In big bold type, on the cover were the words that almost made Troy fall over

**Sharpay Evans' New Flame?**

Underneath it was the picture of Troy and Sharpay holding hands, in full view of the cameras.

"Um, one copy of Ok! please." said Troy.

"M'kay." The vendor, who was half-asleep, as it was 6:30 in the morning, handed him a copy.

"Thanks." Troy said and walked away.

"Sharpay, do you know what is on the cover of Ok?" said Troy when Sharpay had picked up her phone.

"No, what?" she asked.

"Sharpay Evans' New Flame. On the _front page._" he said.

"How could they make a convincing story out of that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they only saw us holding hands. Not much evidence." said Sharpay.

"Well, media makes a huge story about everything," said Troy.

"True." said Sharpay.

"Gotta go. See you later?" said Troy. Phones weren't allowed on East High school property and he was getting nearer.

"Yeah. See ya." she said and hung up.

Troy put away his cell before any of the teachers could see and walked over to his friends.

"Hi guys." said Troy.

"Hi Troy." They said back.

"Who were you talking to on the phone? I heard the name 'Sharpay'." asked his best girl friend, Gabriella Montez.

"Yeah. Someone named Sharpay." Said Troy unaware of what he was saying.

"Sharpay EVANS?!" Gabriella shrieked.

"_Darn,_" Troy mumbled to himself, rubbing his ears, "Yeah." he said to Gabriella. Sharpay wasn't exactly a common name, and Gabriella was smart enough to know that it was Sharpay Evans, the pop phenomenon. He was in for it, all right.

"Why were you talking to _Sharpay Evans?_" asked Chad.

"Well, were sort of…going out," he said. Might as well tell them now. "Look at this." He said and handed them the copy of Ok! Chad looked surprised. Gabriella nearly made everyone deaf.

"YOU ARE DATING SHARPAY EVANS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I'm her biggest fan!" yelled Gabriella.

"I sort of forgot, ok? Now please stop screaming." Troy said desperately.

Chad handed back the copy of Ok!

"Be prepared for the paps at your door, dude." was all he had to say.

As they went through the day, Troy was thankful no one had seen the cover of Ok! He was terribly camera-shy. About the worst thing possible when your girlfriend is a superstar.

Sharpay called him after school

"So, haven't gotten hounded by the paparazzi yet?" she laughed.

"No. How about you?" he said.

"Nah. Well, a bit here and there, but not a mass herd of them, luckily. Want to go to Joe's tonight?" she asked, easily changing the subject.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven. See you then," he said. He was starting to go with the flow, trying to get over his camera phobia.

"Ok, see you then!" Sharpay said happily and hung up.

Troy sighed and went back to his Biology assignment.

"Please don't let her do anything crazy tomorrow," he prayed to himself.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Horrible or not, please leave a review! They mean a lot to me.

_Up Next: _The date! What will happen? Read to find out!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Is Troypay Dunzo?

**Author's Note: **The fifth chapter of Suddenly! Hope you enjoy it and NO FLAMES. Please leave a review.

_**Note: **_**I really need ideas for my other story, The New Girl in Town. I will credit you in my author's note.**

**Disclaimer: **Only own the idea.

Suddenly 

**Chapter 5: Is Troypay Dunzo?**

**By musiclover94**

**Previously on Suddenly…**

Sharpay called him after school

"So, haven't gotten hounded by the paparazzi yet?" she laughed.

"No. How about you?" he said.

"Nah. Well, a bit here and there, but not a mass herd of them, luckily. Want to go to Joe's tonight?" she asked, easily changing the subject.

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven. See you then," he said. He was starting to go with the flow, trying to get over his camera phobia.

"Ok, see you then!" Sharpay said happily and hung up.

Troy sighed and went back to his Biology assignment.

"Please don't let her do anything crazy tomorrow," he prayed to himself.

But, of course, when did Sharpay ever _not _stir up trouble. The paparazzi must love her. She basically just gives them everything they need to know.

Troy drove to Sharpay's apartment. He brought sunglasses, just in case they were bombarded again.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said cheerily when she got in the car, sunglasses-free.

"Hi Shar. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Hmm…you decide!" she said, smiling at him. Troy groaned.

"Ok." he said. He drove as far away as possible, trying to avoid any cameras.

They went through the restaurant undetected. Troy ordered using a fake voice, while Sharpay, who really was the one who should have used the fake voice, talked normally.

"Shar?"

"Yeah, Troyboy?"

"Promise me you won't go into the line of fire today."

"What?"

"Like, in the line of the cameras, you know?"

"Oh. Ok."

"Good."

By then their food was there. When they finished eating, it was pretty dark outside. They were walking to Troy's car when they were raided.

"Miss Evans, is Troypay dunzo?" asked one of the reporters, thrusting a microphone into her face.

"Where did you hear that? Troy and I are going stringer than ever," she said.

Meanwhile, Troy was just trying to hide his face from the flashing lights.

After Sharpay basically had a mini press conference in the middle of the sidewalk, Troy and Sharpay ran to his car.

"Those flashbulbs almost blinded me! How do you get used to them?" Troy asked.

"Time. And excellent vision." She said.

"And what is Troypay?" he asked again.

"Our couple name." she said, pulling something out of her purse.

"Oh. Ok." he said, completely not knowing what a couple name was.

"Did you plan that?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Plan what?"

"That paparazzi thing."

"Why would I do that?" she laughed.

"Just wondering," he said, "I mean, how could they have known we were there? We are at least fifteen miles from the nearest big city."

"One word: GPS." Sharpay said. Troy laughed.

**Author's Note: **I liked it, but that's my opinion. Please leave a review! They mean a lot to me. And I have very interesting ideas for the next 2 or 3 chapters. More drama to come! And big thanks to everyone who has reviewed all my stories so far!


	6. Chapter 6: MARRIAGE?

**Author's Note: **Sixth chapter of Suddenly! Wow, I never thought it would get that far! Thanks to everyone who put this on their story alert and/or favorite story, and the people who put me on their favorite author/author alert list! It means a lot to me. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea. Oh, and when I said I had ideas for three more chapter, I meant two. I'm combining two of the ideas in this chapter!

**Chapter 6: MARRIAGE?**

**By musiclover94**

It was Saturday, and Troy was in his living room, reading a book. His mom was an avid reader of gossip magazines, and she had a large pile of them by his chair. Troy was too engrossed in his book to notice the top magazine cover. But when he was turning the page, he saw it, and it nearly made him fall out of the chair. In huge letters, on the cover of Us Weekly, was the headline…

**Troypay Marriage?**

Below it was a picture of Sharpay at a convenience store with her hand clearly visible. A ring was on her finger, with a big blowup of it next to the actual for emphasis. He quickly scanned the Table of Contents for the article. He flipped to it and read it very quickly. It was mostly about what Sharpay had said when the paparazzi had bombarded them after their date three days previously. He saw the line 'Where did you hear that? Troy and I are going stringer than ever," the teen sensation said Wednesday, after a date with Bolton.

"_Oh no…_" he thought to himself _"I _warned _her the paps always twist things the wrong way!"_ He got out his phone and dialed Sharpay's number. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sharpay, have you seen the cover of US Weekly?" he said, cutting right to it.

"No, I haven't." she said.

"Well, it has a huge picture of you with a ring on your ring finger! The headline says 'Troypay Marriage?'" he said tiredly.

"Wait, what did the ring look like?" she asked.

"Well, it looked like an engagement ring, pretty much." he said.

"Oh that? That's a promise ring," she said, as if it were no big deal.

"A what?" he asked

"Promise ring." she replied

"To who?" he asked, immediately after thinking how stupid that had just sounded.

"You, of course! There's one for you too, I left it in you passenger seat on Wednesday" she laughed at him.

"I'll go check," he said. He pushed open the back door, sprinted to his car, and opened it. Sure enough, there was a box in the passenger seat. He opened it to revel a plain white band of what looked like gold.

"I found it. Must have not seen it," he said, feeling very embarrassed. He slipped the ring on.

"Well, see you later, Troy." she said.

"Yeah, see you." he said and hung up.

Little did he know, that that might be the last time he would ever talk to her again.

**Author's Note: **Haha, left you on a cliffy! Tune in to the next chapter and find out what happens! Please, please, please review! I love them so much!


	7. Chapter 7: I Never Got to Tell Her

**Author's Note: **I'm doing a mass update thing today, so here's the long-awaited chapter seven of Suddenly! Hope you enjoy it. It's sad and will probably be full of cheesy romance-my favorite kind. My school might be closed tomorrow because of –10 to –25 degree wind chills, so I might update more tomorrow! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea.

Chapter 7: I Never Got to Tell Her By musiclover94 

Troy's phone rang later that day.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, is this Mr. Bolton?" said a man on the other line. There was a sound of shuffling feet and sirens in the backround.

"Yes." he said.

"We are sorry to inform you that Ms. Sharpay Evans has been hit by a car as of 4:54 p.m. on Sa-" he started.

"What?! Where is she?" he said worriedly.

"Albuquerque Hospital." The man on the other line said.

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes." Troy said quickly and hung up. With fumbling fingers, he got his keys and drove to the hospital.

"What room is Sharpay Evans in?" he gasped when he got to there.

"Are you friends or family of Ms. Evans?" the lady asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, Troy Bolton," he said.

"She's in ER Room 23." She answered, obviously recognizing him from the tabloids.

"Thanks." He said and sprinted off toward the ER Wing.

"20…21…22…here it is 23!" he mumbled to himself and pushed open the door and was greeted by the worst sight of his life: his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans lying in a hospital bed with her right arm and left leg in slings and bruises and cuts all over her body, and IV tubes everywhere. Troy turned pale and ran over to her side.

"Shar, can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

No movement.

"Baby, can you hear me?" he asked again, but knew what was going to happen.

No movement, no sound.

A doctor walked in.

"There's three visitors here, Mr. Bolton, and only three are allowed at a time," she said.

Troy didn't hesitate to get up. He couldn't stand to see Sharpay in this condition.

A blonde woman, and a dark-haired man accompanied by a blonde girl walked in: Sharpay's mother, father, and little sister Alexandra.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Hi, Alex," he said quietly. They had met before.

They all said "Hi" back.

Troy went to the ER waiting room and sat down. He couldn't bear to leave just yet. He pulled out his cell phone and stepped outside, since cell phone usage wasn't allowed inside. He dialed Chad's number.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?" he said.

"Chad, Sharpay got hit by a car." He said monotonously.

"What! When?" Chad exclaimed.

"Around 5:00. And it was a pretty big car, by the looks of her."

"Dude, I'll come over right away. Where is she?" he said.

"Albuquerque Hospital." he said back and hung up.

Troy dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hi, Troy! What's up?" she said.

"Gabriella, Sharpay's been hit by a car, and a pretty big one by the look of her injuries." He said in the same monotone that he used with Chad.

"Oh my god! When?" she nearly screamed into the phone.

"Around 5:00. She's staying at Albuquerque Hospital," he said.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes, Troy!" she said and hung up.

Troy called his parents and told them he was going to be out for a while.

Chad and Gabriella got there at almost the same time.

"Hey, guys." Troy said glumly.

"Hi, Troy." they both said sadly.

"I think we can go in to see her now. I saw her family leave." he said and walked in.

Gabriella pushed open Sharpay's room door and almost shrieked her head off, but Chad stopped her.

"Wow, she in really bed condition." whispered Gabriella.

"I'm going to pummel the driver of that car." Troy whispered.

"I totally see how you would want to do that, dude," said Chad. Gabriella gave him a look that plainly said, "_You are NOT helping!"_

"It's just that I never got to tell her." Troy said, very near tears.

"Tell her what?" Gabriella asked comfortingly.

"I never got to tell her that I love her," he whispered shakily.

At 11:00, Chad and Gabriella had to go home. They said that they would tell Troy parents what was going on and not to expect him home for a while. Troy just sat by Sharpay's side, holding her hand.

At around 12: 40 a.m., Troy was almost asleep when he felt a small squeeze on his hand. From Sharpay. Troy shook his head like a dog shakes itself to get rid of water.

"That's not possible…" he mumbled sleepily to himself and started back to sleep, but was awoken by another squeeze, stronger that the first, but still very weak.

"Tr-Troy?" Sharpay whispered.

Troy eyes widened. "Yeah, Shar. It's me," He said quietly as well, "how are you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask because he already knew the answer.

"Horrible. What happened?" she mumbled.

"You got hit by a car, Shar," he said.

"Oh." she said. Troy smiled: the old Sharpay was back, still as free-spirited as she was before. Troy realized that he should alert the doctors that Sharpay was alive. He grabbed the red remote-thing from the bedside table that would alert a doctor to come there. He pressed it and a minute later a nurse came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, Sharpay just woke up." Troy said, not knowing what else to say.

For the next two hours, Sharpay was in surgery to fix a severely broken arm and leg. The receptionists insisted that he go home. Troy agreed and drove home and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lame ending, but I felt I couldn't finish it anyway else. PLEASE REVIEW! And there was no real romance, but there will be more in the next chapters. More drama was in this chapter. And for the people who read my other story _Teardrops on Gabriella's Guitar_, no update today. Probably over the weekend, or on a day I'm not that busy. And thanks to A Gal with a singing talent for the idea for Chapter 2 Of TDGG (TearDrops on Gabriella's Guitar)!!! You rock.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Author's Note: **The eighth chapter of Suddenly! This story will probably only has a couple of chapters left to write, just so you know. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And this one contains a lot of Troypay fluff.

Chapter 7 

**By musiclover94**

Sharpay was out of surgery by eight o'clock the next morning, and Troy went to see her. He pushed open Door 34 and saw Sharpay smiling weakly at him. She looked a lot better than when he last saw her.

"Hey, Shar." he said, smiling and walking over to her.

"Hey, Troyboy, what's happening?" she said quietly.

"I've been worried sick about you, Shar." He said, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"Really? Why?" Sharpay asked sincerely. Troy rolled his eyes.

"You're my girlfriend, Shar, of course I would be worried about you," he said, holding her hand, "I thought you would have died."

"Well, I didn't!" Sharpay laughed, stating the obvious. Troy laughed.

"And I wanted you to know that…I-I love you." he said seriously.

Sharpay stared at him.

"I love you too, Troy," she said, squeezing his hand.

"It's just that…I never got to tell you that before the…the accident, and if you had died before knowing that I loved you…" he wandered off.

"Well, the doctors said I would be out in three days." she said.

They heard a scurrying of feet outside the door.

"The paps! Why did the receptionist let them in?' Troy groaned under his breath.

"Troy, you need to get over your paparazzi phobia." Sharpay said.

"I have, Sharpay," he said, smiling at her, "I love you and would do anything for you."

"And when the story that we love each other gets published, which is what I know will happen, I am going to face them head-on."

"That's my Troy!" Sharpay laughed.

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, this chapter _stunk. _Next chapters will be better, I swear! **I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **Please leave a review, even if you hated it.

And I have a question for you…

Do I write good Troypay stories? Please be honest, I won't hate you of you say no!

Yes

They are OK

They stink

_PLEASE ANSWER!_


	9. Chapter 9: True Marriage?

**Author's Note: **Okay, I _really _hope this chapter is better. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned High School Musical, would I be writing fiction about it? I think _not! _

Suddenly 

**Chapter 9: True Marriage?**

**By musiclover94**

Previously on Suddenly… 

"Well, the doctors said I would be out in three days." she said.

They heard a scurrying of feet outside the door.

"The paps! Why did the receptionist let them in?' Troy groaned under his breath.

"Troy, you need to get over your paparazzi phobia." Sharpay said.

"I have, Sharpay," he said, smiling at her, "I love you and would do anything for you."

"And when the story that we love each other gets published, which is what I know will happen, I am going to face them head-on."

"That's my Troy!" Sharpay laughed.

Sharpay was released from Albuquerque Hospital three days later as expected. She was on crutches and had a cast on her arm and leg, but other than that, she was doing okay.

Troy held open the door for Sharpay as she hobbled out of the hospital main doors.

"I am _so _glad to be out of there! Argh, I hate these crutches!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Only six weeks until you're off them!" Troy said, trying to make her feel better. Sharpay scowled at him.

About a half-block away from Troy's car, which had been parked by the hospital since Sharpay was brought into the ER, they were swarmed over by a flock of paparazzi. Troy expected this, though.

"Mr. Bolton, what is the latest news on the media frenzy that is Troypay?" one reporter asked, shoving a microphone into his face.

"Better than ever before." Troy said and smiled down at Sharpay, who returned the gesture.

After the reporters asked a few more questions, Troy and Sharpay were free to get to their car.

"So you won't freak out when there's a front cover article about what you just said?" Sharpay asked him when she was comfortable in the passenger seat.  
"Not in the least." Troy smiled.

The next day, there was, as expected, an article about the run-in with the paps. Troy bought a copy and leafed to the page of the story.

**True Time Marriage? **was the headline.

Trot smiled to himself.

"Maybe that's not too impossible…" he thought to himself.

**Author's Note: **Well, it was short, but I _promise _the next chapters will be longer! And do I write good Troypay? PLEASE TELL ME! If I get a lot of 'yes' answers, I will write more Troypay. And I'm going to write a little Zekepay oneshot, too! It'll be cute. _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Four Years Later

**Author's Note: **The TENTH chapter of Suddenly! Three more to go. Please read and review!!!

**Note! **Now Troy is 21 and Sharpay is 23.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea!

**Chapter 10: 4 Years Later**

By musiclover94 Previously on Suddenly… 

The next day, there was, as expected, an article about the run-in with the paps. Troy bought a copy and leafed to the page of the story.

**True Time Marriage? **was the headline.

Troy smiled to himself.

"Maybe that's not too impossible…" he thought to himself.

"Hey, Shar. Want to go out tonight?" Troy asked nervously over the phone to his solid girlfriend of four years.

"Sure! See you later." Sharpay exclaimed happily and hung up.

Troy nervously fiddled with the small, black velvet box in his pocket.

Troy brought Sharpay to her favorite Italian restaurant. They were seated in the farthest corner where there were no windows.

"Sharpay, I have to ask you something." Troy said seriously looking into her deep brown eyes. She hadn't changed much in appearance for the last four years.

"Ask away, Troyboy," she said.

He nervously got out the box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Sharpay covered her mouth and gasped.

"Sharpay Elyse Evans, will you marry me?" he asked nervously holding out the box.

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I left you on a _ginormous _cliffy! Will Sharpay say yes or no? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, coming to a computer screen near you! And PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Diamonds

**Author's Note: **Ah, yes, the long awaited chapter 11 of Suddenly! I know you are all probably hating me because I've left you waiting for a while, but please review!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea!

Suddenly 

**Chapter 11: Diamonds**

**By musiclover94**

Previously… 

Troy brought Sharpay to her favorite Italian restaurant. They were seated in the farthest corner where there were no windows.

"Sharpay, I have to ask you something." Troy said seriously looking into her deep brown eyes. She hadn't changed much in appearance for the last four years.

"Ask away, Troyboy," she said.

He nervously got out the box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Sharpay covered her mouth and gasped.

"Sharpay Elyse Evans, will you marry me?" he asked nervously holding out the box.

Sharpay gasped and looked wide-eyed at Troy. All that she could think of was _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…_

"Ye-yes!" Sharpay sputtered happily. It was all she could get out between her tears of happiness. She bent over and hugged him and gave him a romantic kiss.

"Troy, why do you looked surprised?" Sharpay asked, when she finally got her wits together and saw Troy's expression.

"Well, to be honest…I thought you would say no." he said shyly.

"Why would I say no?" Sharpay asked, clearly flabbergasted by Troy's statement.

"Well, you're a celebrity and I'm…I'm a commoner." he said lamely.

"What? Come off it." she laughed, giving him a playful nudge on the arm.

"I guess you're right." Troy said and gave Sharpay a big kiss on the lips and slipped on the ring.

"Oh, Troy, it's beautiful!" she said, admiring the single diamond set in white gold. It glittered in the half-light of the restaurant.

"I knew you would like it, Shar," he said, grinning at her.

After they had paid, they made their way to Troy's car, their fingers entwined in each other's.

They heard distant church bells. Troy smiled down at Sharpay. Sharpay looked up at him and gave him a big hug and sighed contentedly, letting her head rest against his chest.

**Author's Note: **Well, that wasn't the _best _or longest chapter, but she did say yes. I _was _going to make her say no-they would get married later in the story, don't worry-but I decided against it. And I didn't want to get hunted down by Troypay shippers. Please please please review!

_**Next up! **_Wedding planning! Oh la la!

_Upcoming fics: _I have two fics in the works! Well, maybe just one. I'm not quite sure yet…


	12. Chapter 12: Planning

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm bored, so I decided to update! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own the idea, nothing else.

Suddenly 

**Chapter 12: Planning**

**By musiclover94**

Previously… 

"I guess you're right." Troy said and gave Sharpay a big kiss on the lips and slipped on the ring.

"Oh, Troy, it's beautiful!" she said, admiring the single diamond set in white gold. It glittered in the half-light of the restaurant.

"I knew you would like it, Shar," he said, grinning at her.

After they had paid, they made their way to Troy's car, their fingers entwined in each other's.

They heard distant church bells. Troy smiled down at Sharpay. Sharpay looked up at him and gave him a big hug and sighed contentedly, letting her head rest against his chest.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay said. They decided to meet at a Starbucks before going to the wedding planner the next day.

"Hey, Shar." he said, sitting down.

"Well, what should our wedding be like?" Sharpay asked quietly, leaning in.

"Small. Very small," Troy said quickly, "Out of the paparazzo's eye."

"I agree." she said, scribbling that down on a receipt she had in her pocket.

Troy looked surprised at that. "Wait, Shar, I thought you loved to be in the public's eye!"

"Yeah, most of the time. I've always been that type of girl. But this is special, and I don't want reporters bombarding us." she said, squeezing his hand and smiling.

"Ok. What else do you want?" Troy asked.

"Hmm…let's get married in Hawaii! Very romantic." she smiled and wrote the idea down.

"Agreed." Troy said.

"Who should be there?" Sharpay inquired.

"You know, close friends and family…" Troy said.

"Why are you writing this all down?" he asked, looking at the receipt where Sharpay was scribbling down the last note.

"So we give it to the wedding planner tomorrow, silly!" Sharpay laughed.

"You found someone?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. And you know what's even better?" Sharpay said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?"

"She won't spill to the paps!" Sharpay said.

"That's awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. We're meeting her at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow." Sharpay said.

"Ok, see you then!" Troy said.

"I can't wait 'till we get married!" Sharpay exclaimed when they were driving to the wedding planning office the next day.

"I can't either," he said, smiling at her.

They walked into the firm and saw a brunette at a desk with the nameplate 'Anna Grey' on the desk.

"That's her." Sharpay whispered to Troy. They walked over and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Sharpay Evans. I made an appointment?" Sharpay said.

"Yes. Hello, I'm Anna Grey. So, what do you want your wedding to be like?" She said business-like and shook their hands.

"Well, we talked about it yesterday, and made some notes." Sharpay said giving Anna the receipt. She looked it over.

"Anything else you want to add?" she asked.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other. "No, not really." Troy said.

"Ok, then. I'll look these over with my supervisor and get back to you. When would you like your wedding?" she asked.

"Three weeks." Sharpay said.

"Ok," she made a note of that on the receipt, "If that's all, you can leave." she said.

Troy and Sharpay left and headed toward Troy's car.

Meanwhile, Anna Grey picked up the phone on her desktop and dialed the hotline of US Weekly and People and told them everything she had just heard and seen about Troy and Sharpay's wedding. _Everything._

**Author's Note: **Haha, a cliffy! Lots of drama in the upcoming chapters! Please review!

**IM me! **My IM address is elphabagirl94. IM me about everything!


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding Part 1

**Author's Note: **Well, this story is on its final few chapters! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing BUT the idea and Jana Huiet!

**Minor Change: **Troy and Sharpay are now going to be married at the local church, not in Hawaii.

Suddenly 

**Chapter 13: The Wedding Part 1**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

Meanwhile, Anna Grey picked up the phone on her desktop and dialed the hotline of US Weekly and People and told them everything she had just heard and seen about Troy and Sharpay's wedding. _Everything._

Sharpay was in the wedding dressing room prepping for her wedding. She was in a Vera Wang wedding gown and had white lilies in her hair. She had a bouquet of white roses in her hair. She was busy putting on her makeup and was having difficulty with it.

In the next room was Troy in a tux and his best man, Chad.

In another room were the bridesmaids, Gabriella, Taylor, and her celebrity best friend, Jana Huiet. They were in delicate pink dresses. The flower girl was Eloise, Jana's six-year-old daughter. She had a wicker basket of pink petals and looked adorable.

"Ok, the wedding's going to happen in ten minutes, people!" Sharpay said to everyone, starting to get pre-wedding nerves.

"What if Troy leaves me at the alter?" Sharpay worried while Gabriella fixed her hair, which was falling out of its bun.

"He won't, I promise. And if he does," Gabriella leaned in to Sharpay's ear, "I will personally hunt him down." Sharpay laughed at the last part.

"Here Comes the Bride" started to play and Sharpay walked down the aisle toward Troy. They exchanged smiles.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton on this day of April 24…" the priest began, but Sharpay didn't hear anything beyond that. She was lost in Troy's eyes.

"Do you, Sharpay Eylse Evans, take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband, through sickness and in health, till death due you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Sharpay Eylse Evans to be your wife, through sickness and in health, till death due you part?"

Troy looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "I do."

The priest closed the book and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy and Sharpay were moments from having their first kiss as husband and wife when the church doors opened to reveal…

**Author's Note: **MWHAHAHA! Another cliffy! Who was at the door? Tune in to find out!


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding Part 2

**Author's Note: **Well, this may be the last chapter of Suddenly! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

Suddenly 

**Chapter 14: The Wedding Part 2**

**By mysiclover94**

Recap… 

Troy looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "I do."

The priest closed the book and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy and Sharpay were moments from having their first kiss as husband and wife when the church doors opened to reveal…

A horde of reporters from at least six or seven different magazines and newspapers. And they were running right toward Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and ran as fast as she could in heels in the opposite direction of the reporter, with Troy following at her heels.

She pulled them into her car and jammed the keys into the ignition.

"Sharpay, where are we going?" Troy asked, looking very frazzled.

"Somewhere really far away." Sharpay said. The car started and Sharpay pulled out of the church's parking lot.

Sharpay turned on the radio.

And by the time they catch on  
We'll be outta there sight  
Long gone baby

Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town

Don't need directions  
Don't need a map  
If we get lost I'll be good with that

Troy gave Sharpay a look.

"What? Music helps calm me down!" Sharpay said indigently, "And, anyway, it's the perfect song!" she laughed.

About two hours outside of Albuquerque, Sharpay stopped the car outside of a church.

"Shar, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Troy said, eyeing the church.

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah." Troy groaned.

The church was pretty much empty, but they found a priest that agreed to marry them.

He went through the same routine they went through earlier, but this time, no paparazzi swarmed in.

"And do you, Sharpay Elyse Evans, take Troy Bolton to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Sharpay Evans as your wife?"

Troy smiled an even bigger smile than before, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And they had their first kiss as husband and wife. For real this time.

"Well, now we'll have something exciting to tell our grandkids!" Sharpay laughed. Troy smiled.

**Author's Note: **Well, as I said, this is (probably) the last chapter! You can send me ideas, though! Ciao, chicas!

**THANK YOU! **Thanks you so much for making this my most popular story, both hit-wise and review-wise!

**More Troypay? **Well, I _never _thought I would be writing Troypay, but since this story was so popular, I might write more! Send in your ideas, please!


End file.
